No Tears
by Riko-San
Summary: Siblings Emory and Noel are captured by ShinRa; Emory for SOLDIER and his sister for being an Esper, one of the the last of her kind. A horrible fate is in store for both, but with affections getting in the way of Hojo's research on Espers, the chance that Noel and her brother will survive grows slimmer. However, there's always a little hope to light the darkness. Zack x OC


**Hello all. This is the first chapter of a new story, but since my co-writer and I are pressed for time, it's more of a short preview.**

***NOTE* This is NOT a commited story. Riko and I have another story in process, so this will be a review-based story. Whether we continue it depends on the numbers of reviews it receives. No reviews = no updates. Sorry, but we can't waste time on a story no one will read.**

Chapter 1:

SOLDIER.

In the small village of Inkling, the name was hated with a passion by everyone who lived there. The SOLDIERs, year after year, came to Inkling to recuit teenaged boys into the program. Families were broken apart, boyfriends were never seen again, mentors were sepparated from their students, and sometimes even mothers were taken to join the war.

SOLDIER, 2nd Class Zack Fair was brought along with several others to recuit teenaged boys. He knew there were rumors of an Esper around the area, but the chances were too small to even be considered by the ShinRa Company.

Espers were incredibly rare people who could use magic without using Materia, though it was almost impossible to tell Esper magic from Materia magic. It was recently discovered that there was some kind of crystal that could help Espers control their magic, but the name and whereabouts of said crystal were unknown.

They had rounded up several boys from the village, and needed two more to complete the mission. However, the two SOLDIERs and three Infantrymen were having a few problems getting the last teenager, a seventeen year old boy name Emory Evans, to come with them.

The boy stood difiantly, shoulders back and head high. His sandy brown hair made his dull blue eyes glow, lightly tanned skin a result of years of working in the fields to support himself and whoever lived there with him. His wrinkled black shirt was oversized and dusted with brown dirt, hanging off his frame like a scarecrow. It was so big on him the neckline amost slipped off his shoulder. Baggy torn jeans were being held up by a belt that had several hand-made holes. His old work boots were frayed and stained, showing years of use.

Zack knew there was someone else in the house, though he didn't know who. He knew because the teenaged boy was standing directly infront of the stairs, holding an old rusty sword in one hand. Whoever he was protecting, they were important to him. _A girlfriend, maybe? _The young SOLDIER thought, glancing at Sephiroth.

The SOLDIER General didn't move, unintimidated by the boy's demeanor. "Emory Evans, you've been chosen as a recuit for SOLDIER. Come with us."

Emory tensed, his eyes glancing back at the stairs before he lowered his sword. "There's nothing to look for here." He stared at Sephiroth and said hesitantly, "There's a boy my age across the street. You can take him to fill your quota. I'm sick; you don't want a weak guy like me."

Sephiroth walked forward. "Come with us. Whatever illness you have can be treated back at HQ."

"Just take the guy over there and leave." Emory said, gripping the sword tighter.

Sephiroth nodded to Zack. The black haired SOLDIER nodded back and walked over to the stairs. He held up his hands, "Listen buddy, don't make me use force." Emory swung his sword, barely missing Zack's shoulder.

His eyes full of rage, Emory seethed through gritted teeth. "Take me if you want, but I won't let you take my sister!"

_His sister? _Zack thought. Sephiroth raised his hand and slapped Emory acrossed the face, catching the boy off guard and making him stumble to the side.

Emory started to cough, struggling to sit up. Zack reached down to help him up, but was stopped by a girl's voice.

"Please, stop it!"

A younger girl, maybe fifteen, ran down the stairs and pushed Zack away, punching him in the stomach. Her blows were not very strong, however, and Zack stood there, unsure of what to do. He looked at Sephiroth for help.

"Who are you?" The General asked, narrowing his eyes at the girl.

Like Emory, she had sandy brown hair that touch her elbows and fearful, dull blue eyes. The tan girl was an unhealthy skinny, and wore an old brown shirt with a hole in it and a short pleated light blue skirt. Her black tights were torn and ripped, worn boots covering her feet. She stopped her assult and stood infront of Emory, arms spread like a sheild. "I-I'm his sister. You can't take Emory, I won't let you!"

"Noel, I told you to stay up stairs!" Emory yelled at her.

She shook her head, ignoring her brother. "Go," She told the SOLDIERs, "before I-"

Sephiroth turned to Zack. "I've had enough of this. Get the boy."

Zack nodded and gently nudged the girl aside, but she wouldn't move. One of the Infantrymen stepped forward and pushed her away, apologizing to her as she fell to the floor. Emory smacked Zack's hand away and turned to his sister.

"Run, Noel!" He shouted.

Noel looked around frantically for a weapon, but found none. Her hand shot up towards Sephiroth.

Emory's eyes widened. "Noel, don't-!"

"_Stopra!_" She yelled.

Everyone, except for the siblings, froze as if time stopped. Noel took the chance and stood, pulling her brother to his feet. The two glanced back at the SOLDIERs before bolting out the door.

A few minutes later, everyone started to move, startled by the dissapearence of the two teens. Sephiroth's eyes narrowed. Inkling was too poor a village to buy or sell Materia, especially in the slums. That only meant. . .

"That girl's an Esper," The General muttered. He turned to the others. "Go after them. We need both alive, especailly the girl."

* * *

><p>Emory took the lead, grabbing his sister's hand and pulling her forward as they ran though the slums of the village. People moved quickly out of the way as the two dashed down the street. "You are in so much trouble when this is over," Emory said, shaking his head.<p>

Noel was about to respond when someone grabbed her by the waist, making sure to trap her arms by her sides, and yanked her back.

It was the black haired SOLDIER from earlier, the one who tried to help Emory. Noel screamed and kicked out at him, trashing around. She couldn't cast any magic with her hands bound like that, and she began to panic. She kicked backwards, managing to hit the SOLDIER in the knee. He yelped in pain and let go of her, allowing her to escape. Noel turned pointing a finger to the sky.

"_Thunder!_"

A single bolt of lightning shot from the sky, barely missing the SOLDIER. Noel didn't take the time to look back as she joined her brother and the two continued to run.

They were halfway to the village entrance when the SOLDIER General blocked the path, an infantryman at each side. Emory gritted his teeth, pushing Noel behind him and raising his sword.

"Emory!" Noel screamed.

The teen spun around and saw his sister being held with her hands behind her back by the black haired boy. Turning to the General, he yelled, "Let her go! I'll come with you, but let Noel go!"

Sephiroth's face didn't so any signs of pity. "You've been recuited for SOLDIER. Your sister is an Esper, someone we can't ignore. You'll both be taken to ShinRa."

Emory started forward. "She's only fifteen-!"

Faster than Noel could blink, Sephiroth was behind Emory and, in that instant, hit the boy's lower back. The teenaged boy fell to the ground without hesitation, his eyes slipping closed. Noel screamed once more and struggled to break free from her captor's hold. Zack let her go, unable to keep her still, and watched as she fell to the ground next to her brother, cradling his head in her lap.

Sephiroth turned away, motioning for the others to escort the siblings to the helicopter. Zack waited until the infantrymen picked up the unconsious Emory before walking over to Noel. He gently grasped her eblows and helped her to her feet, slowly walking to the chopper.

Something caught Zack's eye, and he looked down, noticing a small red tattoo in the shape of three intersecting diamonds on the side of Noel's neck; an Esper mark glowing angerily.

What was inside this girl?


End file.
